


【VND】助产

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Double Penetration, Egg Laying, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 双龙，产卵。简单来说就是“但丁产不出卵维吉尔说那我们双龙帮你扩张一下吧”





	【VND】助产

“下次不带套不许进来！”但丁趴在床上回头瞪，语气又羞又恼，张牙舞爪地像是要吃人，但无奈声音中带着情欲的喘息使他的威胁毫无威慑力。他趴回床垫，脸埋进枕头里发出一声闷闷地呻吟，后穴的括约肌又张开了一些，穴口露出一点半透明的圆头，这枚滑腻的卵个头有些过大了，他用手分开两瓣臀肉，使了半天的力也没成功排出去，反倒因为刚才的说话和呼吸又吸了回去。

维吉尔微微笑了笑，对弟弟的话不置可否，就像兄长在包容幼弟的任性，依然翘着腿坐在对面，单手托腮，饶有兴致地欣赏男人艰难地产卵。反观尼禄就没他父亲那么坐得住了，凑在但丁的屁股附近，想把手指伸进那个可怜兮兮的粉嫩小穴里，帮自己的叔叔给挖出来，但还没靠近就被但丁一手挥开。

“滚开！别碰我！混蛋！”

“我是想帮帮你……这枚看起来好大，要不我再帮你扩张下？还有刚才那一枚怎么办？”

“怎么办？当然是丢掉！快点丢掉！该死，不要再让我看到那个见鬼东西！如果你想当爸爸，就把它塞回你的屁股里直到把它孵出来，总之我只想把它丢进下水道！”但丁暴躁地要死，要不是他现在的条件不允许，简直想跳起来拔剑插进这对父子的胸口。可是这枚巨大的卵还卡在不上不下的位置，无论如何也不肯离开但丁温暖甜蜜的小穴，而从他的小腹上摸来看，他里面还至少有两枚差不多大的卵。

“别生气了，”维吉尔靠过去，用嘴唇摩挲但丁微汗的后背，引起男人一阵轻痒，“我觉得尼禄的提议不错，那枚卵……唔，虽然大得有些糟糕，但至少说明我们没白努力……哦哦，别生气，别生气，我想我们该帮帮你……”维吉尔抬起但丁的小臂，轻吻他的手腕，手腕下的血管一跳一跳的，就像他此刻蓬勃的性欲，“我们帮你扩张一下怎么样？我和尼禄一起，用你最喜欢的方式？”

——————

男人也能产卵吗？当然不能，但这不代表恶魔不能。所以对于但丁这样一个小穴每天接受大量恶魔精液的恶魔来说，他当然可以产卵。不过一开始但丁也不知道自己有这个体质，不然他不也不会放任自己的哥哥和侄子把两根等粗的肉棒塞进小穴里一起顶弄了。

在维吉尔回来前，但丁还只接受尼禄一个人的精液，倒不是说他们做爱的频率不过或者说这个年轻人不够努力，只是，四分之一的斯巴达血脉让他精液里的魔力含量还差一点火候。所以当二分之一的斯巴达血脉，维吉尔加入后，浓度和数量到达了顶峰，小穴能够吸收掉的精液达到饱和，剩下那些吸收不掉，又被那对父子堵在里面接着操的精液，就全部流进了但丁的生殖腔，被他自己的身体好好地收集起来——就像女性的子宫一样，每一个恶魔都有一个，构造也很类似，只不过位置更下一些，容量也小一些。

无法吸收的精液在生殖腔里浓缩成一个个小小的卵，吸收着母体自身的养料，以及不断继续补充进来的精液，在但丁的小腹里慢慢长大，从一开始的拇指大小，一直长成鸡蛋那么大，格外能抢占养分的卵还会更大，像鹅蛋一样，卡在“母亲”温暖的巢穴里不肯离开。

但丁知道维吉尔说的是什么，那也是维吉尔和尼禄最喜欢操他的方式，可他现在却不太想答应——天啊！双龙！他的屁股里还有三枚卵鼓鼓囊囊地挤在小腹里，在这个时候被两人一起操绝对会死的！

但事实由不得他反抗，维吉尔不由分说地拉起但丁，把男人抱到自己身上。他早在但丁排出第一个卵的时候就硬透了。他可爱的弟弟像个下蛋的小蛇，趴在床上，抬着一边腿，努力地向外排卵，股间被自行分泌出的大量粘液打湿了一片，显得那一片肌肤可口又滑腻。第一个卵只有鸡蛋大小，还算很好排出，半透明的卵在肉洞小小地探出头，接着把穴口撑开撑圆，括约肌几乎展平，翻出一点粉色的肠肉，随着但丁一用力，噗地滑落在床单上，又带出大片粘液，画面色情又淫靡。维吉尔太喜欢欣赏但丁产卵的模样了，单单是但丁隐忍的喘息都可以让他勃起，到了现在这会儿，阴茎早已硬得发胀，被束在裤子里挤得难受。

“别，哈啊……别……”但丁拒绝，但肉乎乎的胳膊还是乖乖地搭上了哥哥的脖子，他回头向后，带着一丝祈求看向尼禄，期待那个单纯的男孩能可怜一下自己，不要和他恶劣的父亲分庭抗礼。可惜他小鹿般的表情只能让男孩硬得更硬，尼禄从身后贴上来，托住他的屁股，担心他这次身体格外酥软导致一会被干得跌下去，还贴心地从背后伸出翅膀，用鬼手托住他的大腿。

“唔嗯……嗯……”全部地话语被堵了回去，男孩跟他交换了一个黏黏糊糊地舌吻，搅得他高热的脑子因为缺氧而更不清醒，紧接着，一根粗大的阴茎顶了进来。

“啊！维吉尔……”但丁惊呼，他松软的小穴已经不需要过多的扩张，维吉尔毫无预告地捅了进来，一干到底，卡在穴道中间的那枚卵被肉棒顶了回去，早些的努力前功尽弃，但丁摸着小腹上不平的凸起，几乎分不清哪个是个他怀的卵，哪个是维吉尔粗大的阴茎。

“尼禄……不要 ……”但丁求饶，他的肚子胀死了，再来一个他绝对会承受不住的。不是说他受不了两根一起，而是，天啊——他肚子里还有三颗卵呢——

“可你喜欢这样？不是吗？”短发的男孩回答，把阴茎对准但丁的小穴，龟头埋了进去。

——————

尼禄还记得第一次和维吉尔一起搞但丁的那回，他敢发誓，就算维吉尔没有参与同谋，也绝对是但丁蓄谋已久的别有用心。

那天下午他们三个坐在房车后面，但丁和维吉尔坐在一侧，而他在但丁的对面，三个经历了打斗厮杀以及血亲相认后都有些尴尬，假意在忙各自的事情。尤其是尼禄和维吉尔——尼禄还没那么容易接受这个断了自己右手、又把但丁揍昏了一个月的男人是自己老爹，就算他能接受，也没法很自然地叫他父亲。他们俩聊点什么呢？唯一的共同话题就是中间的这个男人，可是他们又不能当着但丁的面讨论但丁——维吉尔托着脑袋闭目养神，不知道在发什么呆，尼禄把妮可做给他的新机械手翻来覆去地看，观察得每一根螺丝都能记住了，只有但丁翘着腿在沙发上，带着一丝不怀好意地微笑看着娱乐杂志，时不时地抬起目光，扫过自己的哥哥和侄子。

“尼禄，出去帮我买个草莓圣代。”但丁忽然打破沉默。

“什么？不！我又不是小孩子，你找别人给你跑腿去。”尼禄被但丁的突然发声吓了一跳，机械手臂差点掉出去，然后才反应过来但丁的话，大声拒绝。

“你出去帮我买一下，拜托，我可是非常需要你。”但丁又说了一遍，脚抬起来，伸到对面把皮靴压上尼禄的胯间，在裤裆的丹宁布料上暧昧地磨蹭，“你就去买一下。”他眨眨眼。

尼禄感到脸红。该死，他在知道但丁是自己叔叔前，已经和这个骚气的老男人搞了太多次，直到现在他才了解到，但丁之所以最近才宣告他们的真实关系，完全是能为了让他能心安理得地跟自己乱搞。尼禄以为这个淫荡的男人能有所收敛，就算不为过去的隐瞒和高潮感到抱歉，至少也不要再继续向他发出做爱的邀请。可谁能想到，但丁居然不知羞耻到敢在维吉尔面前继续勾引他？尼禄脸颊发烫，该死，他又被轻而易举地勾引。尼禄握着但丁的脚踝把他移开，从座位上站起来，裤裆里勃起的阴茎有点显出形状，“草莓味的是吗？”

尼禄天真的以为但丁真的就只是甜牙齿发作想吃草莓冰淇凌，握着零钱在窗口交换，单纯得像个领圣餐的少年，但等他握着那杯凉丝丝的甜品重新钻进房车时，看到的却是他的叔叔在用屁股吸他爸爸的阴茎。

但丁跪爬在沙发上，屁股高高撅起，被维吉尔顶得向前一晃一晃，像头雌兽一样臣服，却还在冲他打招呼。维吉尔向尼禄示意，但操干的动作不停，还伸手掌掴两下但丁的屁股，掀起一阵色情的呻吟。尼禄僵硬地迈步，像是被维吉尔用语言拉扯的提线木偶，气血后知后觉地上涌，直到走到但丁面前才意识到自己正在生气。但一切已经来不及，等他组织好语言想要羞辱下这个淫荡的男人时，他的阴茎早已和自己父亲埋进了那处又湿又紧的小穴，来来回回地向上顶胯，父子像是在争夺领地，比赛似的用力。但丁爽得不行，被两人夹在中间还试图向上扭动，挺着胸想把乳头送到尼禄的口中。

“嗯啊，我一直在想，哈啊……怎么让你俩一起搞我……”但丁呻吟，仰着头大口喘息，血缘相亲的三人几乎是同时射精，大股浓稠的精液射进他的体内，没被阴茎堵住的部分滴了下去，和无人理会的冰淇凌化在一起。

但丁喜欢被他们两个一起操开，天，他简直爱死了。从那天起三人便一发不可收拾，用遍了各种姿势，但丁的小穴几乎每一天都要吸上能让母马受孕好几次的精子。当然，那些让他爽到脚趾都勾起来的无套性爱最后又让他遭了报应，以至于现在，他怀的那些卵就像道具串珠一样埋在他体内深处，被那两个不知“怜香惜玉”的混蛋顶了又顶，一遍又一遍地碾过敏感点，腿都哆嗦着打起摆子。

“我哈啊……杀了你们，啊……”但丁软趴趴地放着狠话，一个单词被顶碎成三个音节，断断续续地从嘴边溢出来。他早就想射了，可是尼禄受了维吉尔的指使，拿他的第四只手锁住了阴茎根部，害得他爽得发痛，肚子都绞起来。

“不，你爱死我们了。”维吉尔说得没错，在但丁被他和尼禄同时抱住时，会产生一种常人无法理解的家庭幸福感，这让但丁心甘情愿乖乖做个性爱娃娃，给他们用各种姿势操入。

维吉尔托着但丁的屁股向上提了提，再次顶胯把阴茎操进深处，他的龟头能感受到那些滑溜溜的卵，在他退出去向下落，在他操进去时又顶上去。

卵，但丁的卵，维吉尔想起来什么似的笑了笑。

他起初不知道但丁还能产卵，谁都不知道，但丁自己也不知道。只是在他们不间断地胡闹了一个月后，但丁的肚子逐渐鼓了起来，维吉尔还笑话自己的弟弟是垃圾食品吃多了，或者男人的精液吃多了，没想到的是，他的荤话还真给说中了。月末的那天DMC接到了个单子，三个人决定干点做爱意外的事来活动下筋骨，但丁在出发前就面色不佳，坐在车位上动来动作，好像屁股削尖成了三角形。

“我觉得——我的屁股不太对劲。”但丁皱眉，把手伸进裤子摸了摸，“里面好像有什么东西——它在不断向外流水，我的内裤都透掉了。”

“怎么了？”维吉尔问，想要脱掉但丁的裤子帮他检查一下，但是遭到了拒绝。

“等一会，回去再说吧。”

可等的这一会让但丁感觉更糟了，就算他全程都躲在尼禄和维吉尔身后划水，身体也软到几乎快瘫在地上。他的屁股里好像被偷偷藏了跳蛋，在敏感点上挤来挤去，碾压磨蹭，抑制不住地想要呻吟。等到他终于捱回事务所，就只剩下被抱在怀里闷哼的力气了。

维吉尔脱掉但丁的外裤想把他公主抱到床上，然而他刚刚托起但丁，男人就发出了一声突然拔高的呻吟，紧接着，一颗滑腻腻的东西从但丁的屁股里滑了出去，落在地上还弹了两下。

“这是什么？”维吉尔愣住，尼禄捡起那枚东西凑到眼前查看，“一个——卵？”

“什么东西？”但丁同样好奇，“见鬼！这是什么玩意！”

“卵？你在产卵？但丁？你在产卵。”维吉尔重复了两遍才终于确定为肯定句，让但丁趴在床上凑近了观察他的小穴——那里早被分泌出的淫液打得湿透，穴口翕张，泛着淫靡的水光。接着，括约肌开始颤抖，小小的肉洞逐渐张开，圆圆的露出一截透明的圆头，小穴被撑圆，卵被挤出了一半，最粗的那一部分已经突破，随着但丁的呼吸，整个滑溜溜的卵被挤了出来。

可惜不是每一回的产卵都那么顺利，在父子俩发现但丁产卵的原因后，两人便加倍的射满但丁，不仅无视但丁买来的整盒套子，反倒填了些阻止精液流出来的肛塞。但丁的卵越来越大，生产的过程也更加困难，以至于这次不得不借助外界的帮助——

那两根贴在一起的阴茎频率开始混乱，同操一个人让他们有了早就有了默契，维吉尔知道尼禄就快要射了，抱紧但丁的身体克制自己不要再动，享受着尼禄冲刺时的摩擦带自己一起攀向高潮——

射精，三人一起，但丁的尖叫像是要失声，眼前出现虚幻的空白，短暂的温存过去，两人半软的阴茎退出，浓稠的精液混着黏腻的淫液滴了一地面，房间里静悄悄的，只剩下水声滴答还有但丁小声的啜泣。

被两根肉棒操开的小穴一时无法合拢，留下了一个圆圆的洞，但丁抱在哥哥身上像一个树袋熊，脸埋在颈肩躲藏自己的抽噎，他的小腹被鬼手按住，温柔地下压，然后，那颗个头过大的卵终于向下滑落，挤过他的穴道，挤出他的洞口——但丁完成了自己的又一次生产。


End file.
